sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Neal
| cityofbirth = Rivergate | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger / Midfielder | currentclub = Bonneville United | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 2002-2005 | youthclubs = Centre-Ville BHS | years = 2005-2007 2007-2014 2014- | clubs = Acadia United Old Boys Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2013- | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Jonathan Steven Neal (born August 19, 1987) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays for Bonneville United and the St. Gregory national team. He is primarily a winger, usually featuring on the left side of the attack, but can also play a more central role in attacking midfield. Early life Neal was born in Rivergate to Jamaican immigrants. When he was seven, his family moved north of the city to the smaller community of Centre-Ville. A standout student, Neal attended the prestigious Centre-Ville Boys' High School, where he represented the school playing both football and cricket. Club career Acadia United After graduating from high school in 2005, Neal had an unsuccessful tryout at Old Boys Centre-Ville, the team fielded by his high school's alumni association, but stayed in Centre-Ville to join local side Acadia United, signing a professional deal with the club just two weeks into the 2005-06 League C season. Old Boys In the 2013-14 League B season, Neal scored 8 goals and recorded 15 assists and earned Player of the Year honors for Old Boys, but the team was unable to make a promotion push and eventually finished 10th, leading to speculation that Neal would find a home elsewhere. Bonneville United Neal signed with Bonneville United on July 2, 2014. Neal began 2016-17 with an assist on Greg Holloway's match-winner in the season opener against Zane Hills on October 2, 2016, and he followed that up with another assist to Andrés Guzmán on October 15. Although he only scored two goals – including one in a rivalry victory over FC Chapman – he finished the season with seven assists and was booked just once. 2017-18 started slowly for Neal as he did not record his first goal until December 26, 2016, in a 4-2 win over Rivergate (and he was also awarded Man of the Match). He then scored in back-to-back games in wins over Starrs County and New Castle on January 12 and 21, 2017. He picked up another MotM honor in a 3-0 win over Wanderers before suffering a hamstring injury against Zane Hills on February 10, 2018, and missing all but the last two games of the season. He returned against Starrs County in a match that clinched the 2017-18 League A title for United. International career Neal was eligible to play for Jamaica due to his parents' nationality but declared his intent to play for the St. Gregory national team early in his career. He was considered a late national team bloomer, however, as he did not appear for the national team until 2013, mainly due to his performances obscured by playing in League B. He was named to the St. Gregory squads for the 2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup and the 2018 FIFA World Cup. At the World Cup, Neal appeared in all three of St. Gregory's group games, recording one point from a draw and two defeats (to eventual third and fourth place teams, Belgium and England). Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Old Boys Centre-Ville players Category:Acadia United F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Rivergate Category:People from Centre-Ville